


Do I wanna Know?

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (all 12 of him), Bullshit Science, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, President Doctor, alternative universe, by making them think he is dating himself, in which Eleven trolls everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Doctor has taken over Galiffrey and rules over many systems. He decides, with other versions of himself, that it would be a great idea to travel to another universe.Will he take over this universe, or does he plan something much darker?
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eighth Doctor & Tenth Doctor & Eleventh Doctor & Twelfth Doctor, The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 5
Collections: anonymous





	Do I wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my folders and came across this lol. In my notes it just says 'All the Doctors decided to say "screw it" and overthrew his planet's government, starting a new empire with the help of his past and future-selves. All of them are evil and will do anything to get what they want.' So yeah, thanks past-me. This is a one-shot so far, but if people like this idea I might continue. 
> 
> I dunno tho, I haven't watched the show since 2018 because of the cringe writing and acting (and the in your face political statements. Just what I need, more propaganda. Chibnall is not a good writer for DW, in my personal opinion). So in this story, 13 in non-cannon, seeing I wrote this story just before Capaldi left.
> 
> But yea, all you need to know is that 8,10,11 and 12 are psychopaths.

The room was filled with twelve people. Twelve versions of the same man; The Doctor of Gallifray. They were in the President's Office, or to be more presice, The Doctors' Office.

All twelve of them won by a landslide. Anyone who questions why meets their final death.

"How goes the disembowelment of famous Jack Harkness, Eight?" The Doctor, Eleven, asked Eight. He straightened out his bow-tie, spinning to face Eight with a raised eyebrow and flick of his hair, clasping his hands together in excitement.

Eight smiled brightly, his clear blue eyes shining. Like Eleven, he had an air of innocence about him, with a youthful appearance and bad clothes choice. Both use that against themselves and everyone else. Eleven reached out, twirling one of Eight's light brown curls, picking away the dried blood with a disgusted face.

"It was spectacular! Harkness is such a sport, making silly death threats. As if you would allow him to harm me," Eight grinned, his eyes taking on a more dark look. By looking at the Eighth Doctor, you couldn't tell he had been elbow deep in a man's bowels just minutes prior. The only evidence had just been cleaned by Eleven.

"You know, I should visit him," Ten spoke aloud, looking up from his planning with Twelve, as they looked the best way to invade and enslave the planet Asgard. Ten was wearing his favourite brown suit.

"It's been, what, roughly 10 years since he has seen me?"

"13, but who is counting?" Nine quipped, walking past Ten. Ten pulled a face, as he met Nine's smug gaze.

"That's right, Eight. Keep up the good job, eh?" Eleven said, patting Eight on the shoulder with a bright smile. "Why don't you go help Two with the law planning of our recently concoured planets. Goodness knows I'm terrible at planning."

"That's obvious," Twelve commented as Eight walked over to Two, picking up a bill Two has discarded, raising his angry eyebrows. Eleven eyed him and his busy eyebrows, wary.

"You know, whenever you move those things, it looks like they are going to attack and eat me," Eleven joked.

Twelve rolled his eyes. "Keep joking like that, and they might wander off and hack you away with a blunt knife," he grouched, half joking, half serious. 

"Eleven, Twelve, stop mucking about," One snapped, straightening out his waistcoat.

Neither said anything, but continued to plan. After all, the universe wasn't going to get dominated by idle Lord President's, is it?

-

"Seven, Four, Five, how does the universe transdimenital teleporter?" One asked, looking at the Doctor's, who where deep in thought (Seven), tinkering away with glee (Four) or looking over the blueprints with a careful eye (Five).

"We are close. We can explore any parallel universe we want, however," Seven said, moving over to write on a white board. The white board was filled with equations and reminders, and Seven just managed to squeeze in a small calculation. "This universe seems to be the richest with Artron Energy. The walls to the universe are thick, but-"

"-and done!" Four butted in, proudly brandishing his invention. "I call it the Dimension Hopper Device, or DHB for short. That universe will be ours, and so will the Artron Energy. We could fill Old Girl up for decades!"

"Will it work?" One asked, his harsh eyes looking over the device.

"It will! Look at it!" Four grinned, and the other Doctor's all came rushing in, having been called by Five telepathically. The Doctor's were always talking to each other, but force of habit made them speak aloud. 

All Twelve Doctor's looked at the device with wonder. Eleven was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Only with a harsh look from Nine, did he clear his throat.

"Well, I volunteer to go."

"So do I," Eight and Ten spoke at the same time.

Two raised his eyebrows, his flute being twirled around his fingers. "Twelve, you will go as well. Eight, Ten and Eleven need an adult."

"I'm an adult!" protested Ten, while Eight and Eleven stayed silent (Eight got distracted, his eyes locked on Two's flute. Oh, he can now remember playing it...) while Eleven just smugly crossed his arms.

"Here," Six threw a Vortex Manipulator at Ten, having pulled it from his multicoloured coat, who caught it with ease.   
Eleven made a noise of disgust upon seeing the Vortex Manipulator. "Ugh, disgusting. What a terrible way to travel."

Twelve rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. Ten and Eight were fine, if Eight didn't forget where he was and wandered off (his on and off amnesia, something Twelve was glad only effected that body) and Eleven would act his age. He was only 200 years younger than Twelve, yet acted like he was 90, instead of 1800.

"Alright, let's go, velvet, sandshoes and chinny." He said, taking the device as Ten secured the Vortex Manipulator to his wrist, hidden by his long brown coat. Eight smiled brightly at him, while Ten sighed and Eleven frowned, tweaking his stupid bow-tie.

"This better-" Eleven began before Twelve, in an impulsive move, pushed the button.

"-work....," Eleven finished when they suddenly appeared on a sidewalk, with large houses to the right. His green eyes caught sight of a Tardis blue house with a bright red car out-front, filing it away in his brain for later.

"It worked. Consider me impressed," Twelve deadpanned, half surprised they didn't disintegrate into atoms, pocketing the device. He closed his eyes, sensing. "We are in Bute Esplanade, Cardiff."

"Look at all the humans," Ten said, curling his lip in disgust as he watched a human female try to reel in her screaming child. Humans were disgusting, greedy little apes. The only good that came out of them was Donna. Donna is now a proud Time Lord, and rules over Earth while Ten and the others can focus on a more wider scale.

He blinked, and saw Eleven pushing Eight on a swing set. With Eight laughing, Eleven sat on the other swing, and together they swung to near impossible heights if they were humans. If a human child let go in the middle of the arc, their neck would snap under the force. Ten could only sigh with want.

"DOCTOR!" Ten and Twelve tensed as they turned, seeing a pale red headed woman jog past them, heading towards Eleven and Eight. "Doctor!"  
Eleven jumped off of his seat with a gasp, his eyes wide. "Amelia Pond!"

He was quickly swept up by the woman, who hugged him tightly. Eleven tensed, then quickly relaxed. "Rory and I have been waiting for you to drop by!" she said, pulling back with a grin.

Eleven hungrily took in her face, holding it still with his hands on either side of her face. Eleven had lost Rory, then Amy, barely 100 years after they took over Gallifrey and Earth. "Amelia Pond, the girl who waited," he breathed.

He looked up, seeing Rory walk past Ten and Twelve with little care, a grin on his face. "Rory the Roman!" he cheered, sweeping Rory up into a hug.

Over his shoulder, Rory simply patted his back, confused but happy. "Look at you two, It's been years since I last saw the Ponds." Eleven said, before jumping away with a bright grin.

Twelve simply narrowed his eyes. When Eleven had that grin on, chaos was soon to follow.

"These are my...boyfriends," Eleven said, just to see Twelve puff up as he began to curse Eleven via their physic link. "This is John," he indicated towards Ten, "-John," Eight waved, a smile on his face, "-and John." Eleven pointed to Twelve, who simply stared back into his smug face.

Amy and Rory shared a glance. "You chose to date three men, all named John? In fact, when do you ever date?" Rory asked, looking over Ten, Eight and Twelve.

"Well, why not! Alright, to simplify, we simply call him Ten, Eight and Twelve." Eleven explained, arms wide as he shrugged, grin on his face. "Since my code-name is also 'John', I'm called Eleven. Good ol' Eleven. You know, you should try to date eleven men called John-" 

"Are you fine with being called numbers?" Amy asked Twelve, while the Doctor rambled on about his other selves, who was the closest. He narrowed his eyes at her, his angry eyebrows making her gulp.

"If I was not fine with it, would I still stay with this idiot?" He indicated to Eleven. "You humans," he grumbled.

"Okay," Amy drawled, not expecting his grumpiness. There was something familiar about the Doctor's boyfriends (god, that was weird to think about. ) Maybe they are from one of the planets he had taken them to? "Well, are we going on an adventure, raggedy man?"

Eleven's smirk dimmed for a second, before he recovered. ' _Since this universe me is still out there, with Sexy, you three need to follow my lead_ ' Eleven said, his eyes meeting Ten's. Ten simply raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

' _You say that like I don't know how to handle the Ponds. I was you, once_ ,' Twelve snarked. ' _And it was horrible_ '

' _These humans seem funny. I take it maiming, harming or disembowelling are off the table?_ ' Eight asked, watching the Ponds carefully. They where his future, like Ten, Eleven and Twelve.

' _Yes! Treat them like our ponds_.' Eleven nodded, before turning his attention to the amused Amelia and patient Rory.

Amy crossed her arms, smug. "You were talking to them," she leaned in, lowering her voice to a near whisper, "with your miiiiiind."

Ten cleared his throat. "Well, our...species have Telepathy to express our thoughts and feelings in a way you humans will never experience. Ours minds are linked, well, more like wrapped together, well, more like in a hive mind?" He said, trying to explain to the Ponds, who stared at him with a confused face. "Or stuff?" he weakly ended.

Eleven clapped his hands together, breaking the confused air and exclaimed "Well! I actually wanted to swing by your place, see the Ponds in action tackling real life." He said, looking at Twelve out the corner of his eye. "Do you mind if we stay? Right, now that's settled, follow me, you little teases!"

With that, Eleven wrapped his arms around a happy Eight and amused Ten, leading them in the direction of the Pond's house. 'Now, we wait for the other me to show up to take the Pond's on an adventure' he said, making Twelve raise an eyebrow.

'Wow, I'm impressed. The planning must have taken ages, other wise it would have crashed and burned.' Twelve snarked, but was pleased. His past self is a pain in the ass, but it was nice to banter with himself.

Eleven shot Twelve a look over his shoulder, a half glare, half smirk. He let Ten and Eight talk with the Ponds, asking questions that seemed to solidify that fact that his 'boyfriends' were really aliens who have never been to Earth before. Eight took glee in it, his air of innocence and awe blinding the Ponds as he asked more and more outlandish questions.

Amy and Rory guided them into their home, the house looking the same from the last time Eleven was on Earth. Eleven jumped onto the couch with glee, stretching out as if he owned the place.

"Try not to beat Rory's high score for Tennis, will ya?" Amy asked, smirking at him and Rory, laughing when Rory playfully shoved her, ending with them kissing (as usual). All Doctors' made a look of disgust.

Humans, kissing with their mouths.

"Eight, have you ever played Wii Tennis before?" Ten asked, picking up a Wii controller. Eight shook his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No?" he half-asked, half-said.

"Right. Time to show you how it is done." Eleven smugly told him, tweaking his bowtie. Ten and Twelve shared a Look as Eight squealed with joy once he was handed a Wii stick. Twelve had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
